Together At Last?
by lostinlovee
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been there for each other since either of them could remember. Both of them are now finally going out, and they are deeply in love. Nothing could go wrong....right? M for sexual content and language.
1. The First Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, because if I did, the show would actually be entertaining. :]

_Thoughts are in italic! :D_

Here she was at the party of the summer, alone. Lilly knew she wasn't as popular as Miley and that Miley's other friends weren't really Lilly's, but she didn't think that they would give her a ride to the party and then leave her alone there. That's when she heard her favorite Radio Head song come on. _Of course, now my favorite song comes on and I don't have anyone to dance with_. She sighed and walked over to the refreshments table and poured herself some more soda. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket book,_ hopefully Miley_ she thought. She was looking through her bag when she head the faint whistling noise come from behind her ear. _No_.

" Hi Lilly....do..d-do..you wanna dance with..well..me?" Nose Whistle Wally said while looking down and his feet and moving his weight from side to side.

"Well..I..umm" she said desperately looking around for someone else to talk to, and that's when she saw Oliver arrive at the beach walking over to her waving. "Sorry Wally I promised Oliver here that we'd be dance partners for the night" she grabbed a confused Oliver by the arm and took him to the dance floor.

"Umm Lilly I just got here and I wanted some punch and-" "Oliver please just one song, that's all I'm asking for" she said while giving him the best puppy dog face she could manage. "Fine just lemme take off this jacket." Oliver took off his jacket exposing his well toned arms and sat it down on the back of the chair with Lilly's. He walked back over to her and grabbed her wrist, erupting a tingly sensation from where his hand touched her tanned skin, through her whole body.

He hesitantly put his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his; newly discovered by Lilly broad shoulders. _Why am I thinking of him this way, it's just Oliver, well...he has gotten better looking, and surfing has done his body wonders- Do I really like him?_ Lilly looked up and Oliver and he flashed an adorable smile down at her. _...Okay...I definitely like him._

Oliver began to pull Lilly closer to him and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, both of them finding it somehow belonged there, with its perfect fit and all. Lilly looked back up and her light blue eyes met his brown ones, finding and intensity between them they each had never felt before. Before Lilly even knew what was happening, they were kissing, sending jolts of electricity throughout each of their bodies. Before anything could get too intense they pulled apart, and it seemed when they did, they just realized what had happened between them.

The Coldplay song they were listening too, Oliver realized was coming to an end. "Umm Lilly...I think we need to..umm. talk?" Oliver said taking a step away from Lilly and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh...heheh..yeah" Lilly said, her nervous laugh making her blush a little bit. They walked to the other end of the beach, where no one else was and they could only see vaguely the lights from the party that had just changed their friendship forever no matter what they did about it.

" Lils..I..I've realized recently that I might have..well..feelings for you...more then friends feelings.." Oliver said looking out into the starry night sky. "Oliver I've recently discovered the same feelings..for..well..you." They looked in each others eyes shyly and smiled. "You know Lils..this..this could change..everything between us" he said running a hand through his brown hair and let it fall back into his face. "I'm aware" Lilly said smirking at Oliver and how completely nervous he was about the whole situation, although Lilly found it shocking herself that she was so calm about it now that they told each other. "What..what about Miley..she's gonna hate us.."

"Oliver, she's coming back tomorrow, she doesn't even have to know for now, I mean, she kept the Hannah Secret from us for a while and I think we deserve our..own little secret." she said putting a hand on his shoulder and resting her head on it. He turned to look at her slightly and smiled "well when you say it like that I don't think I can resist.." Oliver took Lilly's face in his hands and crashed his lips down on to hers, their tongues exploring each others mouths for the first time.

"So Lilly..you're my secret girlfriend now right?" Oliver said smirking, panting from the long passionate kiss they had just shared. "mmmm yes" Lilly said, not wanting to be absent from his lips too long, since she knew Miley wouldn't want to see, knowing or not.


	2. Miley's Back

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Hannah Montana, for if I did, the show would include scandal ;D

Thoughts are in italic!

"Finally!" Miley said stepping off the plane and into her brother Jackson's car that smelt like...well..she didn't really know what it smelt like but it wasn't good. "Dad, why couldn't we just get a limo home??" she said throwing her sweatshirt over her nose. "Because Miles, only Hannah takes a limo, and you got on the plane as Miley, you can't just get off being Hannah."

"Fine." Miley said as she watched the scenery of her old home town pass by. Oh wow I can't wait to see Lilly and Oliver again! I have to tell Lilly how, FINE, Chase Crawford was. Miley took her phone out of her bag and texted Lilly and Oliver, telling them that she was off the plane and that she couldn't wait to see them.

She was only 10 minutes away from her comfort of her own home and she wanted Lilly to sleepover so they could talk about everything, she was sure Lilly missed having someone to talk to since Oliver was probably attempting to surf again. Miley laughed, poor Lilly alone with Oliver.

Meanwhile...

"Oliver! Stop!" Lilly said giggling, she was trying to make Miley's welcome home cake, but with Oliver tickling her sides it was making it quite the task. "Oliver look, help me write welcome home Miley on the cake and we can continue what we started last night" she said in a hinting tone. "Okay!" Oliver said jumping up and reaching into the counter to write welcome home Miley.

Lilly sighed in happiness as she watched Oliver; who with great concentration was trying to make the words come out perfectly onto the cake. _I can't believe this, only the night before we were just friends and now...wow._ Lilly was never happier before in her life, sure there had been other guys but none of them she could depend on or trust like Oliver.

She knew he would never cheat or stand her up, her was undeniably perfect for her. When the cake was done it didn't take Oliver and Lilly long to be on the couch making out, not thinking of anything else but each other. They heard a car door slam and they quickly jumped apart, Oliver flying to the floor and Lilly smoothing out her hair and wiping off her smudged lip gloss.

" They aren't answering my texts! Where are they!!??" They could hear Miley shouting from outside, they both laughed, knowing the only true reason they didn't "get" her text messages. Miley walked in the house and at seeing her best friends ran to them both giving them both bone crushing hugs. "Lilly! Oliver! I missed you guys so much! How's the summer been without your best friend??" "Umm..well we went to the beach" Oliver started. "Yeah and we went surfing and we went to Amber's beach bash party yesterday." Lilly and Oliver both exchanged smirks, but this went unnoticed by Miley.

"Oh really! How was it?!" "It was okay, I had a really good time though." "Yeah me too" Lilly and Oliver became lost in each others eyes and this was noticed by Miley. "Umm okay cool..anyway do you guys wanna go down to the beach and get some food at Rico's? I've been dying to get some of Rico's famous burritos, I'll just go upstairs and get changed.."

"Yeah sounds good, we'll wait down here for you" Oliver interrupted before she could say that she also wanted to unpack. "Okay, be right back!" Miley ran up the stairs and Oliver and Lilly took a seat on the couch both having to use a lot of self control to keep off of each other.

When they got to Rico's, Miley told them all about her new movie and how even though she was having fun there she really missed them. Brent, captain of the football team, gorgeous, and the guy Miley knew Lilly liked came over to their table. "Hey, Lilly.. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" Lilly looked at Oliver quickly then back at Brent "Umm no thanks Brent I..don't really like you like that...I'm..sorry." His smile faded, "Its cool" he walked away, looking like it wasn't really cool.

"LILLY ROSE TRUSCOTT, Do you know who that was!???!!" Miley shouted once he was far away enough not to be in ear shot. "Yeah I know who it was I just.." Lilly and Oliver exchanged a glance, which made Miley feel oddly out of the loop and like something was going on that she didn't know about. "I don't like him anymore, you know he...umm...he.. just seems like a real jerk."

_What is going on with her, more importantly, what is going on with those two, they are acting like somethings up..something I don't know about...and why does Oliver keep looking at Lilly like he wants to talk to her alone!?!?_ "Yeah, yeah a real jerk.." Miley said suspiciously. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go home for dinner." Oliver said stretching making Lilly's cheeks flush and she looked away from him.

"Oh alright..umm Lilly, wanna sleepover tonight, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" "Sure Miley, I'll just stop by my place and pick up my things and I'll be right over." "Okay see you there." As Miley started to leave she realized that Oliver and Lilly seemed to be lagging around, as if they wanted Miley to go so they could be alone._ I am so getting to the bottom of this tonight._


	3. Liar, Liar

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I wish I did, but sadly no.

A/N: Sorry for how long its been since I updated, I was so stumped on what to write for this chapter, but then inspiration hit me and...well.. here it is! Tell me how you like it :]

_Thoughts are in italic!_

* * *

"Lilly.." Oliver said once they were both sure Miley was gone " she's suspicious I know it." " I know, I don't know what to do you know? I mean maybe I should just tell her about us tonight, it was stupid to keep it from her." "Look Lilly, I know you want to tell her and everything but maybe.. we shouldn't, she's gonna get mad! I mean we should just ease her into it, right? I don't want to just come out and tell her just yet..plus sneaking around is kinda fun right?" Oliver smirked and looked right into Lilly's eyes. "Oh fine, we'll go with your plan then." She returned his smile and they walked back to Lilly's house.

Lilly could honestly say she was nervous, for she wasn't a good liar, especially to her best friend. Since it was also obvious that Miley had her suspicions about Lilly and Oliver, Lilly wasn't feeling to good. She rang the doorbell and squeezed her blue pillow with all her might, as if she would actually gain strength from it. _Oh great, why'd I have to listen to Oliver and not tell her, its all because of his stupid, amazing, brown, deep, eyes and hi-_ "Hey Lilly!" Miley said smiling and opening the door for her, also snapping her out of her Oliver daydream.

They were having a good night so far, they watched a few scary movies, talked about Miley's movie, Indiana Joanie and also ordered midnight pizza. " Okay lets play truth or dare." Miley said smirking at Lilly, who seemed to have tensed up. _Just act like everything's normal, and act like you think Oliver is ugly and annoying..even though he's the complete opposite and hes so cute-._

"Lilly?" Lilly blinked quickly, almost forgetting where she was. _I have to stop doing that._ "Oh yeah! I'd love to play truth or dare, I was just thinking of questions" "Okaaaay.." Miley said looking at her suspiciously, making Lilly get more nervous for the coming question. "Truth or dare?" "Umm...truth" Lilly said not wanting to do some weird dare Miley would've had for her. "Okay..who do you like..I mean..you know..since you don't like Brent anymore." _Oliver, Oliver Oscar Oken, in fact I may even love him_. Lilly thought but she ignored her thoughts and went on to what her and Oliver had planned for the situation.

"Well Miley..I'm not really sure who I like...no one has really caught my eye." Miley looked at her disbelieving "Well I don't believe that for a second in fact I think that you have eyes for Oliver!" Miley shouted, trying to sound as if she had just completely proved her wrong. Lilly froze, she wasn't really prepared for how to deal with it, so she took the easy way out, and started laughing. "You think I like OLIVER???!" Lilly said trying to sound as disgusted as she was when Miley thought that she liked Jackson..ew. "Well yeah! You two were practically only looking at each other this whole day and you guys were acting so weird...as if you are hiding something from me, and you haven't hit him or insulted him once today, AND YOU TURNED DOWN BRENT!" Miley said trying to make Lilly admit that what she knew had to be true due to her amazing evidence. " I-I don't like Oliver, he's just my friend Miley!" Lilly said flinging her arms up in the air while wishing that the conversation was over.

" Okay, look me in the eye and super secret swear that you don't like Oliver like that. " Lilly gulped, _oh no..what should I do...well...she broke a super secret swear before..so..why can't I?_ "Fine." Lilly looked Miley in the eye and took in a deep breath before admitting the biggest lie she ever told Miley before in her life. " I do not like Oliver Oken any more then a friend. Super secret swear." Lilly had to bite her lip right after that to prevent herself from shouting out the truth. " Okay..so we have no more secrets between us right Lilly?" Lilly tried to smile, "yup...no more." They talked for the rest of the night and fell asleep at 3, Lilly woke up at 10, she sat up and looked over at her best friend, she could feel guilty tears welling up in her eyes. Her and Oliver had to get working on the " ease her into it " plan.

Lilly woke Miley and they ate breakfast, Miley was the only one talking for the most part and she wasn't really paying attention to the obvious guilty look on Lilly's face. "Miley I'm gonna get going now." Lilly said slipping on her jacket and putting on her shoes. "Okay, want a ride home, it looks like its raining really bad out" Miley said going to grab her coat and car keys. "Nah I think I want to talk a little walk in the rain, it helps me think" Lilly made an attempted smile towards Miley who looked at her curiously.

"Okay..see you later Lilly." Lilly walked out of the house and ran home quickly, all she wanted to do was see Oliver and talk to him about the events of last night. She stopped in front of her yard and decided she couldn't go in yet, not until she saw Oliver. She quickly ran three houses down and looked up at his house, the one she had gone to since she was 3 years old, when in preschool they became fast friends. She smiled at the thought and ran up to his front door and hit the door bell, the familiar ring she could hear going throughout the house.

Owen, Oliver's older brother opened the door "Lilly...are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm f-fine I just need to t-talk to Oliv-v-ver" she said while her teeth were chattering from the cold. "Alright..OLIVER!" he screamed turning away from the door and looking up the stairs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT OWEN?" she could hear him shout. "LILLY'S HERE" Owen screamed back "GO AWA- LILLY?" she heard a few things fall over and then saw Oliver run down the stairs pushing a laughing Owen out of the way. "Lilly are you okay?, you're soaked!" Oliver said looking at her with concern etched on his face. "Y-Yeah I'm fine can I c-come in and get out of the c-cold p-please?" his face softened and he smiled "Oh yeah of course."

Oliver let her in and they walked up to his room, he handed her a dark gray t-shirt of his and a pair of her shorts that she had left there just in case of an "emergency" although she really didn't see why she would need the shorts until now. Oliver and Lilly were laying side by side on his bed, each propped up on an elbow facing one another. "Oliver, I didn't tell her, but I had to super secret swear that I didn't like you like that! I feel horrible, I lied to my best friend and now if I went and told her she would just get mad at me."

"Lilly, don't worry" he said rubbing her shoulder soothingly "we'll just tell her in a few months after we ease her into the idea, just cause you "don't" like me now doesn't mean you can't later." "True..I guess you're right Oliver...nothing to worry about" they both smiled at each other and Oliver pressed his lips to Lilly's. She could feel her heart rate increase as he sent tingles up and down her spine. She smiled into the kiss and he pushed her down on her back, and deepened the kiss.

His tongue entered her mouth and Lilly felt his hand touch the skin on her hip that was exposed by her t-shirt riding up, her skin was on fire and she put her hands in his hair. Oliver broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, but before too long Lilly brought him back up to her lips, she could feel his hardness through his shorts and he grinded into her hips, causing her to let out a moan. Oliver moved his hand from her hip and was moving slowing upwards, he reached her breasts and grabbed them, eliciting a moan from Lilly, before they could get any further a cough at the door interrupted them.

* * *

A/N: I'm so horrible aren't I? Leaving you all at a cliff hanger like that, well I will put the next chapter up soon, reviews would be lovely :]


	4. Sequence Of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, that is sadly Disney's job.

Enjoy!

_Thoughts are in italic._

* * *

"WHOA!" Owen screamed throwing his hands over his eyes and turning around, Lilly and Oliver jumped off the bed and fell on the ground. "We weren't doing anything!" Oliver said lamely, knowing Owen had already seen too much of what they "weren't" doing. "HA! You're hand up Lilly's shirt and the noises coming out of Lilly's mouth doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Lilly got up and semi-smiled toward Oliver " I think..I should...um go now." She ran out of the room and Owen and Oliver were silent until they heard the front door close. "Owen." Oliver said pleadingly "Please don't tell anyone...we haven't even told Miley yet." Owen looked carefully at Oliver's tomato red face and sighed. "I won't, but how long has this been going on?"

"Today would be the third day.." Oliver said, his face going even redder, if that was possible. "Three days! You two have gotten to second base in three days!" "Owen I can explai-" "You go little bro, I always knew you and Lilly would get together, with all the sexual tension and all." Owen smirked at Oliver's shocked expression and punched him in the arm causing him to fall back onto his bed. Owen took a seat next to Oliver.

"So why haven't you guys told Miley already..you know since she's been back since yesterday..I'd think it'd be the first thing that you tell her." Oliver sighed and put his head in his hands. "We wanted to keep it a secret because we didn't know what she'd think...but Lilly already told Miley she "didn't like me" and now..now..we can't possibly tell her we're together right now..she would get so mad at us."

Oliver shifted his head in his hands so he could look over at Owen, who had his face scrunched up in thought. "I see you're point...Well Oliver my advice is try to keep your hands off Lilly in public because you don't want Miley finding out through rumors." Oliver smiled "Thanks Owen" Oliver hugged his brother, finally actually happy to have him there, since Owen hadn't been the best older brother in the past.

"No problem dude...well," Owen said getting to his feet "I've got a party to attend to." Owen left and walked into his room, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts on how to deal with keeping his hands off of Lilly in public. _This is going to be impossible._ He thought before falling back onto his bed to take a nap.

* * *

Lilly ran as fast as she could from Oliver's house, she was so embarrassed. She ran right through her front door and slammed it shut, leaning her back against it and letting out an angry sigh. "Lilly?" her mom called from the kitchen "Lilly honey it's raining out I could have given you a ride home" her mom said walking over to the door. "I walked home mom." "You what??! In this weather! Lillian Rose Truscott never do that again! It's thundering outside!"

Lilly rolled her eyes "Why are you wearing a boys shirt?" Lilly froze, not that Oliver hadn't let her borrow a shirt before but she knew what had happened in the shirt..just a few minutes before and she was standing in front of her suspicious mother who had one eyebrow raised. "I-It's Oliver's...I stopped by his house before I got here cause I wanted to..um..t-talk to him." Lilly fake smiled trying to get her mom to think that she wasn't talking with her obvious nervous voice.

"Mmhmm..Oliver's shirt huh?" "Y-yeah...just good-ol Oliver" "Alright..well...next time its raining like this I would prefer you didn't walk home in it understood?" "Okay mom" Lilly's mom started to walk away but before Lilly could relax her muscles her mom stopped short and turned around " As long as that boy wears a condom." Lilly's mouth dropped and her mom started laughing "MOM! We didn't do anything we're just frien-" her mom walked closer to her with an entertained look on her face "Lilly..I'm not saying you did, but for the past three days its been written all over you and Oliver's face that you two have something more then friendship going on." Lilly bit her lip.._oh great were we **that** obvious? _

"Honey..just tell me..are you two together or something?" "Well...umm" her mom smirked "Yes..we are and we have been since three days ago but mom I promised we didn't have sex or anything" her mom laughed and hugged her. "Oh honey! I knew you two would be together..it must be weird for Miley to know though, sh-" "We didn't tell Miley...or anyone else..you and Owen..I guess are the only two people who know." "Why does Owen know..I thought Oliver wouldn't tell him anything?" Lilly tool a deep breath "He sort of walked in on me and Oliver kissing" She decided to spare her mom the details. "Oh..I see..but why not tell Miley?"Lilly explained to her mom why her and Oliver couldn't tell Miley now, but that didn't mean her mom wasn't happy for them, ever since the two of them met in preschool she knew that they would be together.

After going through a carton of ice cream and sappy romance movies, something that they hadn't done together in years, Lilly headed off to bed. "Lilly..I'm so happy for you..but make sure you tell Miley before someone else does." " I know mom..thanks, I love you Night." "Love you too Lilly" Lilly walked in her room and closed the door behind her, she settled into bed, and fell asleep thinking about Oliver.

* * *

Miley was getting ready for a huge party that her friend Erin had invited her to, as sad as she was that Lilly and Oliver weren't invited, she was happy that she'd get to be with some older guys, unlike the immature ones in her grade. As confused as she was about Lilly's behavior, she was happy that at least she knew Lilly didn't like Oliver, that would be something she just wouldn't want to deal with whatsoever. She shivered at the thought, _ew that would be so gross._ Her phone buzzed, it was a text from her friend Erin telling her that she would be there to pick her up.

Miley ran downstairs, said a quick goodbye to her dad and jumped in the car. " So Erin do you think I'm gonna know anyone who's there?" Miley said while putting a few finishing touches on her makeup. "Umm maybe, it depends, there is going to be a lot of college guys there though, and I wanna hook up with my ex boyfriend Tom, I really miss him..so you better make fast friends cause I might be gone for a while" Erin laughed and Miley grimaced, Miley liked guys as much as the next girl but she wasn't into the whole have sex with guys you aren't going out with one.

After only about one hour, Erin had found Tom and disappeared and Miley was about ready to go home since many of these people she didn't know and weren't her type. While walking through a crowd of people she saw Owen talking with a group of his friends. _Wow he sure has changed over the years hasn't he...why haven't I noticed how cute he was?_ "Owen!" Miley said running over to him "Oh hey Miley" Owen said smiling "What are you doing here? I mean..since Lilly and Oliver aren't"

"Oh they weren't invited..I got here with my friend Erin..but shes upstairs with her boyfriend Tom doing who knows what and I have to wait here until she is done." "Oh that sucks..do you want a ride home? I was thinking of getting out of here anyway, I'm not really having all that much fun" Owen said, sounding cheerful. _Aww how sweet of him, he's willing to leave the party just to give me a ride home._ "Umm..yeah sure, that would be really nice of you Owen, thanks" she flashed him her flirty smile and he returned it, making butterflies start in her stomach. Owen pulled out his car keys and him and Miley made their way outside.

Miley sat down in the car and suddenly became nervous, _30 whole minutes completely alone with Owen..I don't think I've ever even spent 5 minutes alone with him._ Owen sat in the car and looked Miley over "You look amazing might I mention" Miley smiled " You don't look so bad yourself Owen" after a few minutes of just staring at each other he leaned in and kissed her. At first she was shocked but she started kissing back and smiled when they broke apart.

"Miley I know this is kind of fast but I wanted to ask you this for a while..do you wanna go out with me?" _I just started liking Owen about 5 minutes ago...but he's really cute and sweet, I've never heard negative things about him...why not?_ "Umm..Miley can you please say something" Miley hadn't realized she was thinking so long. Owen's cool, calm and collective look was obviously wearing down since she could see how nervous he now was. "Yeah..I will" she smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him again. She was on top of the world and there was nothing that could bring her down. Everything was at it should be, and how it normally was.

....right?

* * *

A/N: This chapter had a lot of information, and I'm sorry if it was hard to follow, all the breaks in the story are all basically happening at the same time. :]

Tell me how you like it, reviews would be wonderful!


	5. Backstabbed

Disclaimer - I do not own Hannah Montana :[

_Thoughts are in italic_

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had much time. BUT! Now I am sick, so I have a lot of time :]

* * *

"YOU AND MILEY ARE WHAT??!" Oliver said looking at his older brothers smug smile in disbelief. _This can't be...my 20 year old brother is going out with 16 year old Miley..and he's gonna try and take advantage of her like he has in the past with girls._ That was part of the reason Owen and Oliver hadn't always had a good relationship.

"Yup and we hooked up in the car for about 20 minutes before her dad came outside and almost saw us. " Oliver flinched. " You never acted like you liked her before.." Oliver said scanning Owens proud face.

"Yeah well I like any girl who want me and has a hot body." Owen saw Oliver's face grimace. "Oh don't worry Oliver. I'll give her about a week, until I do her, and then we'll be done."

"You can't do that to her! It will hurt her so bad..I'm gonna tell her you're stupid plans..I can't believe you would do this to her, I thought you would've changed." Owen laughed and sat down on the couch next to Oliver. " Dude, seriously..I don't think you'll be telling Miley anything." "W-why not?"

"Because, Ollie" Owen said making fun of the way Lilly had said his name when he walked in on them in Oliver's room earlier that day, causing Oliver to blush. "If you tell Miley, you can bet I will tell her about you and Lilly."

Oliver's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe that Owen would sink so low, Owen should know how upset he is that they hadn't told Miley the truth. "At least I would be doing something to protect Miley, you just want to hurt everyone around you, huh?"

"You know what Oliver, I thought you were finally cool, when really, you're still the little fag I used to beat up everyday." This made Oliver charge at Owen, tackling him to the ground and throwing punches at his face. "You, are a dirt bag, and the only place you'll ever go in life is prison Owen!" Oliver said while punching him.

"BOYS!" Nancy Oken had run downstairs after hearing some of the scuffle downstairs and pulled her sons apart, glad that she was a cop and had the physical strength too. "What are you boys doing! I thought you were finally getting along!" She said looking at both of her sons and wiping a small drip of blood from Owens nose with a tissue.

"It's pretty obvious that we will never get along mom, you'll just never see his flaws since he's always been your **favorite**." Oliver walked off and went into his room, clenching and un-clenching his fists, trying to calm down. He had a lot to think about, but the first thing he was going to do was talk to Lilly about the situation, since she always knew what to say, he pulled out his phone and texted her the whole argument.

omg! are you serious?! why would he do that to us? - Lilly

i'm not sure. but idk what to do, should we just tell miley about us tomorrow, and tell her about owen so he can't do anything to us? - Oliver

i guess so...im just scared, i don't wanna lose her as a friend. - Lilly

me either, but lets get our sleep first babe - Oliver

k, night ollie - Lilly

The next morning was no sunshine and rainbows for Lilly or Oliver. They had called Miley to meet them at the beach because they had something extremely important to tell her. Nervous butterflies went through Lilly's stomach as her and Oliver approached Miley, sitting alone at a table by Rico's.

" Hey Miley" they both said while exchanging looks of fear as she looked up at them with an extremely flushed, angered face, and tear streaks. "Miley are you okay?" Lilly said putting a hand on Miley's shoulder. Miley whipped off Lilly's hand so fast, Lilly was surprised she didn't rip her hand off her arm.

"Am I..okay?" Miley said shaking a little as she stood up and looked both Lilly and Oliver in the eyes. They both stepped back, in surprise and alarm.

"YOU BOTH LIED TO ME! AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY?" Lilly and Oliver both gasped and Lilly, by instinct grabbed Oliver's hand. "OH YEAH, FIND COMFORT IN YOUR BOYFRIEND, THAT YOU DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME , YOU'RE BEST FRIEND ABOUT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KEEP IT A "SECRET" !"

"Miley, we can explain, please, we are so sorry about everything and we regret not telling you the second you got back!" Lilly said, tears starting to flow down her own cheeks. " I already know everything. And apparently so does Owen, he told me you didn't want me to know because you two wanted to keep it from me for you're own selfish reasons! AND Lilly! YOU BROKE MY SUPER SECRET SWEAR, YOU FAT BITCH!"

Lilly and Oliver gasped, and Oliver led Lilly into his arms, so she could sob into his chest. "Don't talk to her like that! Ever! Miley we are so sorry, but Owen lied to you also! We were just scared what you would think! He's only going out with you to have sex with you anyway!"

It was Miley's turn to gasp, people on the beach began to stare at the scene before them. "Owen wouldn't do that to me! He loves me!" Miley said stepping closer to Lilly and Oliver. Lilly's head still in Oliver's chest crying, while he had his arms around her.

"Miley, you don't know his past! He's told 100 girls that he's loved them, he only wants to hurt you!"

"NO. YOU GUYS ONLY WANT TO HURT ME. YOU TWO CAN KISS OUR FRIENDSHIP GOODBYE, EVEN THOUGH YOU ALREADY DID IN OLIVER'S ROOM LAST NIGHT!" Lilly began to sob harder, which angered Oliver. No matter how stupid they were about not telling Miley about them, he did not think she would be so stubborn and not be able to see their side of the story calmly, without insulting Lilly.

"LILLY STOP CRYING AND LOOK AT ME YOU SLUT!" Lilly pulled out of Oliver's embrace and looked Miley in the eyes, both had tears in them. "Please Miley, I know you hate us right now, but Owen really just wants to hurt you. We are so sorry that we lied and I'm sorry I broke a super secret swear...But Miley..we're sisters right? I know I love you like one and I can't live without my sister."

Lilly started crying again, but did not stop looking Miley in the eyes, so she would know what she was saying was genuine.

" I don't have a sister."

Miley glanced at both of them and ran in the direction of her house, leaving Lilly and Oliver on the beach with a crowd of 15 people looking at the scene as if they were watching a soap opera.

"O..Oliver." Lilly said as he hugged her and she cried into his shirt again. "C'mon Lil..lets go." They both walked away to their deserted spot on the beach, where they had shared their first kiss. Lilly sat next to Oliver and laid her cheek on his shoulder, still sniffling. "I c-can't believe that Owen t-t-told her" "Me either Lils..I can't believe I thought he'd keep the secret."

Lilly and Oliver looked into each others eyes and kissed, it was slow, yet passionate as they put all their emotion into each other. They laid in the sand side by side and listened to the ocean waves and the seagulls in the distance. "At least we have each other..right Ollie..?" "Forever Lilly, I promise."


	6. Caught up in the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, what a shame :(.

A/N - Hey! :] I am trying to make the chapters longer and longer so its more like a book, and not some super short boring story. I am working on being more descriptive and such, this chapter you will find gave the story it's change from T to M. So just a warning if you don't like M stories :p.

* * *

Lilly woke up feeling the slow chill of the sea breeze, brushing the sand around her toward the shore. As Lilly opened her eyes she thought it was strange not to see the walls of her room around her like she usually did. After realizing she must have fallen asleep on the beach her head shot up but, Oliver's arm, which was tightly wrapped around her waist caused her to fall back down into the sand.

She nudged his arm and he groaned, obviously it wasn't 12 yet, which meant, too early for Oliver to wake up in the summer. She nudged his arm again so she could get him to move and find her phone to check the time...and her messages. "Oh shit Oliver wake up!." At this Oliver jolted up looking dumbfounded, also wondering how he had managed to get himself on the beach.

"Did we fall asleep here?" Oliver said rubbing his eyes and stretching, before standing up and helping Lilly to her feet. "Obviously Ollie." Lilly took a deep breath before taking out her phone and checking the time, before the messages she feared would be in the thousands. "It's 9, and I have 12 missed calls from my mom, oh fuck! We're gonna be killed, my mom's gonna think we were up to something."

Oliver took his own phone out and stared at it wide-eyed. "You think you have a lot of messages Lil? I have 32 all from my mom, and she's probably gonna send out a search party if we don't get home soon." Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and they started running the 10 minutes it takes to get to their homes. Before they could get safely inside, Oliver's mom and dad were outside talking to Lilly's mom. "Oh crap..they're all together looking for us." Oliver said before taking a deep breath and pulling him and Lilly onto his lawn where all the parents were standing. Lilly heard a sigh of relief from her mom but Oliver's parents were a much different story.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT?" Before Oliver even had a chance to respond his mom continued what she was saying. "OBVIOUSLY WITH LILLY! APPARENTLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND, I JUST FOUND OUT FROM HEATHER! AND DOING WHAT MAY I ASK? YOU TWO ARE ONLY 16, THAT'S WAY TO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SEX!" Her face was red and she was slowly inching towards the couple who were holding hands with every word she said. " Mom! We didn't have sex, we just fell asleep on the beach, it was a really hard day yesterday, we got in a fight with Miley and-" Oliver sighed. "Why do you even care mom?"

Lilly had seen the many faces of Nancy Oken since she was just 3 years old, his parents were basically hers. She remembered when her and Oliver used to have sleepovers in preschool, and his dad would play with them and make forts. She also remembered in 5th grade when her parents were going through with their divorce and she almost lived at the Oken household. His parents, while being strict, had also been the most loving adults in her life aside from her mother, and of course Miley's dad, but she didn't think she would see him for a really long time the way this whole situation was going.

In all her years of being Oliver's best friend, she had never realized how Oliver and his mom had never really talked or tried to get along, she had been around him so long it just seemed like a usual thing and she never thought about it. That is, until she saw the most shocked and saddened face she had ever seen on his mom in all her years of knowing the family. " Why wouldn't I care sweetie?" Oliver groaned and held on to Lilly's hand a bit tighter then it had been a few minutes ago, as if trying to summon instant comfort from her. "You just bother me sometimes mom, it's like if there is a situation where you think I do something wrong but it was just an accident, you still try to find what I did wrong even if I didn't-"

"Oliver!" his mom screamed, still sad, yet angered a bit. "No mom. It's true and don't deny it. If I was Owen you would've let me off the hook. You don't care if I'm okay you just want another reason to scream at me." Nancy Oken let a tear escape from her chocolate brown eyes and she turned into her husbands embrace. Lilly's mom ran over and wrapped an arm around her best friend too. "Lilly sweetie, I need to talk to you about this." Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and back at the scene before them. They gave each other a quick kiss and Lilly left go of Oliver's hand to follow her mother to the house, before she could even get on her property though, Lilly and her mom heard Nancy Oken's voice reemerge.

"None of that's true honey! I'm sorry it seems that I pay more attention to Owen, but sweetie, I promise you it's not that I don't love you. Owen has caused a lot of trouble in the past and it just seems that he's doing so well now I, just, I-I don't wanna believe he's doing anything else wrong" she burst into tears again but this time Oliver wrapped his arms around his mom. " Mom I'm sorry, I love you." Oliver said patting his mom on the back comfortingly. "I love you too Oliver" she said, melting into her younger sons embrace, with a watery smile.

The scene to Lilly, was heartwarming and it made her swell with jealousy. Even though the Okens were like her family, they weren't. Lilly was part of what she liked to call, her broken family. A family that could never be put back together no matter how hard she tried. Her, her mom and dad would never share a family hug, and her parents would never truly be in love with each other again. Knowing this fact Lilly turned away from the happy family and followed her mom back into her house.

Her mom turned and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her, Lilly took a seat, looking fearfully into her crystal blue eyes, which showed nothing but concern. "Lilly, honey, you can tell me what happened. Did you have sex? If so please tell me you guys protected yourselves or do we need to go into my personal story on how difficult it is to raise a child young, no matter how much you love the baby." Lilly's tensed muscles relaxed a bit after that, she was grateful that she had a good relationship with her mom and that she was so open to everything.

"We honestly didn't yet mom, Oliver told the truth. We got in a fight with Miley and then we laid down on the beach and talked, fell asleep and woke up at 9." "Yet?" her mom looked at her a smile playing on her lips. "I-I meant that we...we..uhh" her mom began laughing hysterically, while Lilly's face turned red. "It's okay honey, I get it." They sat there quietly for a few minutes when her mom broke the silence."Why did you get into a fight with Miley, or do I know the answer to this one." Lilly sighed and looked up at her mom "You know that answer mom, and it's all my fault."Lilly looked down at her feet on the ground and began to fidget.

"Lilly, it's Oliver's fault just as much as it is yours, you two are in this together." Lilly's eyes began to well up with tears, the last few days fresh in her mind. "Yeah but I could have told Miley at our sleepover but instead I had to be a horrible friend and lie straight to her face." Her mom closed her eyes for a few minutes, as if trying to find an answer from everything she had been through in her own life. " Honey" she grabbed Lilly's shoulders and turned her to face her. " I honestly don't know what you should do, for now I think you should just give her some space, it only happened yesterday, just stay with Oliver for a little while...I have to get to work anyway..you can let him in..just remember that Miley will come around, you two are best friends."

"Thanks mom." Lilly smiled and hugged her mom, she was happy that her mom could at least give her good advice and relate to her. But with that Lilly's mom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to leave for work. Oliver's parents seemed to have the same goal in mind as Lilly looked out the window and saw Nancy and Trevor Oken getting into their separate cars and driving off. Lilly sighed and walked up to her bedroom to get changed into some not sandy clothes since she had been in them since yesterday morning.

After taking a shower and throwing on shorts and a t-shirt Lilly heard her front door creak open, Oliver. It usually could have been Miley too but given the circumstances, she knew it wasn't. She walked down the stairs and when he saw her his face lit up in a smile, which Lilly adored. "Hey Lilly, you decided to clean up just for me?" he laughed and she hugged him, with their arms still wrapped around each other she looked up and smirked " Of course I did Ollie, just for you." He leaned his nose into the top of her head and could smell the irresistible smell of apples that he loved. " Mmm, Lils you smell like apples again, you know how much I love that shampoo."

"I might." Lilly said burying her head into his chest. Although they had only been going out four days Lilly knew that even when friends they had endured so much together and she loved him more then anything. She pulled her head out of his chest and looked at his again, before leaning in for a kiss. She could feel the electricity race throughout her body and down her spine, it was thrilling and only made her want to kiss him more. His tongue probed her mouth for entrance and she gladly welcomed it. They each explored the familiar territory of each others mouth's again and Lilly felt Oliver's hands slide from her shoulders down her sides and he placed both hands on her bum.

He started leading her backwards towards the couch, and when Lilly felt her legs hit the back of it they both fell onto the couch, Lilly moved so she was on top of Oliver, straddling him. His hands moved up and down her back and her hands were in his hair, oh how she loved his dark brown hair. Lilly broke from the kiss and moved down to Oliver's neck, going to the sensitive spot she knew was at the base of it. Oliver moaned and rubbed his hands down her back once more. Lilly wanted him more then she ever had before and she decided that it just wasn't right for Oliver to be hiding his perfect torso from her.

She put her hands up his shirt indicating that she wanted it gone and he happily obliged, throwing his shirt to some corner of the room. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling every indent and muscle, and the scar he got to the left of his belly button from falling out of a tree when they were 6. She smiled at the memory and kissed his scar, as if to heal it. Oliver lifted Lilly's shirt off of her and she added it to the pile with Oliver's. She quickly realized though, that she needed the feeling of his bare chest against hers so she moved to take off her bra. " Wait, Lil " Oliver panted looking up at her and as she straddled him, he grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"I-I wanna take it off for you" Lilly smiled at his nervousness, and felt her own heart beating so loud and so fast she wouldn't be surprised if he heard it. " O-okay Ollie" After a few tries Oliver managed to unhook it, but hesitated before he took it off, looking to Lilly to make sure it was okay. "Just take it off Oliver" she moaned in anticipation, for the feeling of his skin. He slid the straps slowly down each arm tantalizing Lilly the whole time. Once it was discarded on the ground he looked at her in awe. Lilly could suddenly feel herself get self conscious and blushed.

"Lilly you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're perfect. " he said smiling up at her and looking into her eyes. She returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him again, the feel of his skin was like a drug and only made her want him more. His hand went to her breasts and he squeezed them both in each hand, seeming to have the perfect fit. " Oh god Oliver" Lilly threw her head back and moaned this was unlike anything either of them had ever done before. Oliver flipped them over so he was now on top of her and lowered his mouth to her breasts and he could feel her nipples harden at the contact of his tongue, he had his hand kneading the other one and he was rather liking the noises coming from Lilly at this moment.

Lilly lowered her hand to his, very tented board shorts and unzipped them earning a groan from Oliver, and his shorts fell to the floor. Soon after they were both only in their underwear, exploring each others body's for the first time. Lilly lowered her hand to his boxers and squeezed causing a groan to come from Oliver. She pulled down his boxers and grabbed his manhood, making him yelp and she moved her hand up and down his length giving him the most pleasure she had ever seen him in. He could feel himself nearing the edge. " Lil...not...yet. I can't...cum..without...you." he said panting.

She pulled away and he lowered his hands to her underwear and slowly dragged his fingers across the fabric. "Oh my gosh Lilly, you're fucking wet." "I think that's up to you to handle Ollie" she gave him her most seductive look she could manage and he just moaned in response. He slowly ran a hand along her underwear again before slowly pulling it down her body, until it joined the other clothes.

Oliver positioned himself above Lilly and looked her in the eyes. "You're sure Lilly?" he said in the most caring tone she thought she ever heard him speak in. "I'm positive Oliver, I'm ready, are you?" Oliver smiled down and her and kissed her forehead "More than ever Lils" and with that he lowered himself into her, feeling her gasp a little bit, he went slowly, as Owen had told him to do since he was "inexperienced" but Oliver was glad his first time was being with Lilly, because he was sure that Lilly would be the first and the last girl he would ever have sex with.

After the pain subsided Lilly could feel waves of pleasure rippling through her. "Ollie, harder" she panted digging her nails into his back. He happily obliged "Oh fuck Lilly I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer" before she knew it, her and Oliver, came at the same time, and he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies melding together.

"I love you so much Lilly, more then anything" Oliver said while brushing Lilly's sweaty bangs out of her face. " I love you too Oliver." they both kissed and Lilly reached for the blanket on top of the couch to put on top of them, but before they could, Lilly heard two women scream, and her and Oliver turned around to see, their moms.

* * *

A/N - Haahaha! I know I'm so mean to them aren't I? Well that what you get for having sex on the living room couch I suppose. Tell me how you guys like it and reviews would be lovely! :D


	7. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

A/N: Alright, this is a pretty eventful chapter so I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Lilly and Oliver both flew off the couch, getting tangled up in the blanket together. Lilly's mom's mouth was hanging open in shock, while Mrs. Oken was hyperventilating and threw her hands over her eyes.

"Oh..my..Oliver..no" he knees quivered beneath her, but before she could fall Lilly's mom caught her and set her down into a chair in the kitchen.

"I would've lay her down on the couch, but when she'd wake up she'd probably just faint again."

Lilly and Oliver were still tangled in the blanket, not daring too move because they were so embarrassed.

"Get your clothes, get dressed...and meet me in the kitchen you too." she shook her head disappointingly and had her hands on her hips looking at the two before she walked off into the kitchen where Mrs. Oken was just coming back from consciousness.

Once Lilly's mom was out of view, Lilly began to untangle herself from Oliver and the blanket, her face still crimson as could be.

"Shit, Oliver why does this always happen to us?" Lilly said while sliding her underwear and shorts back on and looking for her other clothes.

"I have no idea Lilly, honestly."

"Ollie..can you help me with this my hands are shaking too much" Lilly said constantly trying and failing to clasp her bra behind her back.

"Oh..y-yeah of course" Oliver brushed her hair out of the way and clasped it together quickly, then let her hair fall back into place.

Before she could reach over for her shirt she felt Oliver's arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"N-no regrets right Lilly? No matter what happens?" Lilly could feel his face flush against her skin. "Of course I have no regrets, maybe bad timing on our mom's parts but..it was absolutely amazing" she turned to Oliver to see him smiling.

"Good Lilly, I feel the same way." with a quick kiss, Lilly threw her shirt back on and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen to meet their fate.

"Oliver. I..I can't believe you! You have only been going out, what? 3 days?!"

"A-Actually 6 mom.." Oliver interrupted, his face that was beginning to turn back to its natural color, turned red yet again.

"I don't care! Not even a week! Oliver, I thought you were going to stay pure till marriage, like you said you would!" Mrs. Okens hands were on her hips and she was pacing in front of Lilly and Oliver, Lilly's mom, just standing to the side leaning against the counter.

"First, you come home from the beach, swearing you didn't have sex and that you are oh so sorry. Then you go ahead and do it, the same day I think you did it!?!"

Oliver and Lilly looked down at their feet, how could they possibly fight back when she was telling the truth. "I am ashamed. At both of you, and I cannot believe this! Did you even use protection?"

Before they could speak Lilly's mom cut in "I'm sure they did, I tell Lilly that if she is going to have sex to use protection, right hunny?"

A chill went through both Lilly and Oliver, they hadn't used protection, they weren't even thinking about anything but each other at the time.

"W-well...we were kind of..in the moment..so..we..we..didn't."Lilly said, her voice disappearing with each word she spoke.

"YOU WHAT!"

Lilly and Oliver's mom shrieked at the same time.

"I can't deal with this, your _daughter_ was told, by_ you_, today, to use protection and she still doesn't!" Oliver's mom yelled.

"My daughter? What about your son, he did take health class, he should know too!"

Oliver's mom laughed, an odd high pitched laugh and continued yelling " But your daughter, is just trying to hold down my son, by trying to get her pregnant, she knows Oliver is the type of guy who wouldn't leave her, unlike your pathetic _ex_-husband."

A tear peaked out of the corner of Lilly's mom's eye, this was a very dangerous subject to poke at with her."My husband and me were together for many years! It's not my fault he _cheated_ on me was it? I think not!"

"Well my son, doesn't need to be bothered with this. Oliver, we're out of here, and you and Lilly are over. If you think I'm having you interact with _these_ people, I'm not. Now say goodbye son"

Oliver and Lilly gasped and held each other's hands as tight as possible. "No, Lilly's my girlfriend I love her! I won't leave her!"

"Lilly, let go of his hand, and let the Oken's leave, would you?" Lilly's mom said, looking down at their hands with tears pooling in her eyes.

"NO mom please! We're sorry, it won't happen again we ju-"

"No Lilly, don't lie. It will happen again and you two are just gonna have to deal with it, we are in love and we will never leave each other." Oliver said backing away from both moms.

"Oliver, it won't happen again, because you two are forbidden to see each other, Oliver can date better girls, who will also wait till they are married..not.._sluts_." Oliver's mom reached for his arm, but Oliver tugged away immediatly.

"LILLY IS NOT A SLUT! THIS WAS BOTH OF OUR FIRST TIMES"

"Good for you two, now Oliver, you are coming with me!" Oliver at this moment wished his mom was not a cop, because her vice like grip, tore him away from Lilly, who was crying, and left him helpless, as his mom dragged him out the door and into their house.

"To your room Oliver, where you will be for the rest of the summer."

Oliver turned to her and looked into her eyes with the most hatred he could muster.

"I hate you mom. You won't keep me away from Lilly, I** HATE** YOU!" he said running up to his room before he had to hear another bullshit response from her.

He punched his wall, leaving a whole in it and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Lilly and her mom stood there in scilence, she could hear Oliver screaming at his mom, until his voice was drained by the slamming of his front door. She ran into the living room and laid down on the couch, she could still feel Oliver inside of her, and she began crying.

"Lilly...I-I'm sorry, It was probably for the best." her mom said before tearing up and walking upstairs to her room.

She was still curled in a featel position, when she heard her front door creak open, and a familiar voice ring through the house.

"Lilly? You here? I'm so sorry how I acted yesterday...you are my sister."

Lilly's head shot up, and she ran to the door, which didn't work out well since all the blood had rushed to her head, from that and her headache from crying she fell to the floor in dizzyness.

"Whoa, Lilly are you okay?" Lilly closed her eyes extremely tight and when she opened them, she saw Miley standing above her holding her hand out. Lilly hesitated, but she took it and stood up. "What happened are you okay?"

"I..no." Lilly said more tears threatening to fall. They both walked up to Lilly's room, the only sound that could be heard were Lilly's faint sniffles on the way there.

They both sat on Lilly's bed facing each other and Lilly took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "First I wanna say how sorry I am I didn't tell you about me and Oliver, we were stupid and we regret it and we love you so much." Miley smiled

"Lilly, I'm sorry I got so worked up over nothing, plus Oliver was right, Owen is a scumbag and tried to get me to have sex with him, and when I said no he broke up with me so.. he obviously wasn't that into me."

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry." Miley shrugged "It's whatever, I'm just glad hes gone now..but anyway, how are you and Oliver"

Miley said wigging her eyebrows up and down. Tears started pouring down Lilly's face as she told Miley the whole scenario that had just gone on downstairs.

"First of all, I am never sitting on your couch again," Lilly smirked "And second of all, Mrs. Oken way over reacted. But Lilly, honestly..what if you're..you're..pregnant"

It was the last thing that Lilly wanted to hear, but she also knew it could be a possibility. If her mom said it was difficult at to raise a kid at 19, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like at just 16.

"I..I don't even know, but right now..I just wanna try to find a way to get Oliver back." Miley nodded.

"Alright, well she didn't ban me from me seeing him right? So , I'll go visit him. Don't worry Lilly, we're gonna find a way out of this. We have half the summer left to find something out." Lilly smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Miley, I'm so glad we're not fighting anymore." Miley returned the smile.

"Me too Lil, me too."

* * *

Miley walked over to Oliver's house and the doorbell rang.

"Miley?" Oliver's mom answered the door, a bit of shock on her face, but she smiled and let her in anyway. "Um..is Oliver here?"

"He's in his room, moping around, that what he gets for doing things he's not supposed to though" She nodded her head and walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning dishes.

Oliver heard a knock on his door, and he became suddenly annoyed. "Go away mom, I don't wanna talk to you, and I most definitely don't regret what I did." Miley hesitated, but pushed the door open and walked in.

"It's me. I just came back from Lilly's house. So I know that you two..uh..you know and I know you aren't allowed to see each other." "O-Oh. I'm sorry Miley..I'm sorry about what happened..we were going to apologize, we just didn't know if you wanted to talk to us anymore." Miley sighed and sat down on the end of his bed.

"I wasn't really sure either, but I started thinking, and I was way out of line, I love you guys so much" Oliver smiled and they hugged. Miley saw a hole in the wall and jumped up in shock. "Oliver! Did you do that?!" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the wall.

"Well, yeah I was mad, you know how it is." He laughed and quickly moved one of his posters over the fist sized hole. "So how are you guys gonna be together?" Miley said, still looking at the poster covering the hole.

Oliver sighed and looked to his feet "I don't know honestly, my mom has me being watched, by the security cameras outside my window, by Owen, my dad, they will never leave me home alone again."

Miley just looked down at her hands in her lap, deep in thought. "My mom really hurt Lilly and her mom's feelings too. She called them sluts." Oliver groaned and fell back on his pillow, searching his celing for answers.

"Maybe you should just think for now and see what happens tomorrow. I'm gonna be sleeping over at Lilly's house, at least you can still call...right?" Oliver sighed

"Yeah, yeah of course I can still call. I'll talk to you guys later I guess?"

"Yup talk to you later Oliver."

And with that Miley left, her plan working perfectly.

* * *

A/N: It's kind of a sad chapter, but everything will get better (:

Reviews would be lovely !!


	8. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I wish I did :p

A/N: This chapter took me a while to write since I was planning how I would take the story and I have a pretty good idea now (: I changed the summary of the story too, since the old one has nothing to do with the plan I have for the story now ;]. Well I hope you guys enjoy!!

* * *

Miley couldn't stand looking at Lilly, she had never seen her so torn in her life. Once she would finally get Lilly to smile, she would start thinking again and tears would rush back to her eyes and she would look down, no doubt thinking about what if's and all annoying things that always seem to creep up on you when you're in your worst mood.

In all the years that she had known Lilly, she was never a crier. When she moved to Malibu in 6th grade and met Lilly, she knew that they would be friends. She was the only person that didn't call her a hillbilly, make fun of her accent or her teeth before she got braces. Lilly simply asked if she would sit with her at lunch and stuck up for her whenever anyone didn't have something nice to say.

Miley could remember when she met Lilly and Oliver, she thought they were going out because of the closeness and how much they seemed to know each other, but when she asked them she was met with beat red faces and quick responses saying "N-No! Of course not we're best friends!" and nervous laughter. She quickly dismissed the thought and didn't mention it to either of them ever again, seeing as how touchy they were with the subject.

Now though, her best friends were together, and had shared as much closeness as physically possible and they were now in..love? As much as it was a shock for Miley and a lot for her to take in, she had to get used to it because it was obvious their feelings for each other weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Miley pulled herself out of her thoughts and glanced at Lilly who was staring intently at her phone, silent tears pouring down her face. "Lilly?" Miley said her voice piercing the thick air that was weighing heavily on them. Lilly turned to Miley, still not uttering a single word, which is how it had been for the last hour.

"You said that Oliver said he loved you right after...you know.. was that the first time he ever said it?" Miley knew that it was a bit of an odd question but she was doing whatever she could to cheer her best friend up.

"Y-yeah it was" Lilly's hoarse voice rang throughout the room making its way through the thick air, and glanced back down to her phone then back at Miley.

"Well Lilly don't you see! No matter how much bad has happened today, you two finally told each other you're in love! Everything that has happened today, in the end will only bring you closer." Lilly's hardened face seemed to soften and she broke out in a small smile, realizing that what Miley said was definitely true.

"You're right Miley.. I guess I didn't really think about it like that" Miley smiled back and gave her best friend another hug. "So...you really are in love with him?" Miley said pulling away from their hug.

"I love him more then anything in the world Miley..it's so weird I've never felt this way before." Lilly smiled again.

"Well..what's it like, you know, to be in love?" Miley quickly thought of Jake, but shook him out of her head as quickly as possible, this was about cheering Lilly up, not about her past boyfriends.

"Oh it's amazing, it's like every time I see him, I get this feeling in my stomach and it never goes away, I could be in the worst mood and the sound of his voice could cheer me up, when I kiss him I feel weak at the knees and its like no one else is around, and lemme tell you, that boy has a very talented body" Lilly smiled her thoughts lingering to earlier that day.

"EWW!" Miley pretended to throw up while Lilly was laughing at her friends reaction.

"You know it was all sweet and poetic then you had to throw that in there, seriously Lilly, you need to consider my health and well-being next time you talk about him."

Lilly laughed, which felt to her like the first time in days. Lilly felt pretty selfish, her and Miley had just made up after she _lied_ to her and now here Miley was, cheering her up. She felt horrible for taking advantage of their friendship and not asking about her problems.

"So, Miley what ever happened with Owen, I mean you said that he pressured you into having sex but what actually happened?" Lilly said, eager to change the topic of conversation.

"Well, we were making out in his room, no one was home and he started to put his hands where they _didn't_ belong" Lilly snickered at how Miley worded it, but Miley dismissed this and continued talking.

"Anyway, I pulled away from him and he asked me why, I told him that I wasn't ready and he said it was and I quote, complete bullshit. I thought back to what you and Oliver had said about him and I broke up with him and left." Miley said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh my gosh, what a jerk. I mean Oliver has told me stories on how he's pressured girls but, I can't believe that Owen would ever be so heartless."

"Yeah but that's what I get for not listening to my best friends when they were trying to warn me about him." Lilly and Miley shared another hug and smiled, glad that they were finally able to talk and be friends again.

They both talked for a few more hours until they heard the familiar ring tone; _your skin;oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, d'you know you know I love you so, you know i love you so_. **[coldplay - yellow _one of my favorites ;)_]**

Lilly froze while Miley smirked "Aww Lilly, is that his favorite Coldplay song, Yellow, I hear?"

Lilly ran across the room to answer her phone while Miley continued laughing. "Hello!?" Lilly panted into the phone, she was obviously holding her breath for quite some time before she answered.

"Lilly? It's Oliver." Color automatically returned to Lilly's faced and her smile seemed brighter then her earlier ones. If this was what love did to you, then Miley was pretty sure she wanted some. Lilly hit the speaker button and returned to her bed where Miley was sitting.

"Ollie, you're on speaker, it's just me and Miley."

"Hey Miley." his voice was hoarse and it sounded as if he had been yelling or crying...or both.

"Hey Oliver, you okay? You don't sound very good." Miley said, furrowing her brow thinking of what could have happened between him and his mom that had him talking the way he was now, he seemed fine when she had left his house.

"No. I'm not good. At all. First of all Lilly, I'm sorry what my mom said, she's a complete bitch you and your mom are not sluts, you are both great women."

Lilly let out a sigh of relief, at least this was all that was bothering him, and his mom wasn't going to come into her house in the night and attack her.

"Ollie, its okay, I promise."She said smiling at his sigh of relief. He was just so adorable to her, and she loved him...and he did too, she smiled at the thought.

"Alright well there's..something" he took a deep breath "something else."

Lilly immediately tensed up again and Miley reached for the half eaten bowl of popcorn that was on Lilly's bed.

"What is it?" Lilly and Miley sat by the phone waiting intensely, hearing nothing for a good 30 seconds until they heard him sniffle and take another calming breath. Miley and Lilly both exchanged glasses, in all their years of knowing him Oliver was not one to cry, even when he was young.

A tear slipped out of Lilly's eyes knowing that this must not be good if it broke Oliver down to tears.

"M-My mom wants to....she.." Another deep breath.

"She took a job at the police department in San Francisco and we're moving." He said as fast as he could, as if that would make it hurt her any less.

Miley gasped and inhaled a kernel of popcorn coughing, while Lilly just screamed "_WHAT?!_"

"Yeah, apparently she had been considering it for a while, and my _"actions"_ made her decision. We're leaving tomorrow."

Tears were streaming down Lilly's cheeks now and she grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room.

"B-But, you** _can't_ **just move like that Ollie! It's like 5 hours away!"

"Actually it's 7 hours" Miley said.

Oliver groaned.

Lilly gave her a death glare

"Sorry, sorry...not helping."

"What are we gonna do, you can't move!" Lilly screamed into the phone.

He sighed "I don't know Lilly...maybe there is nothing we can do."

Miley froze, he couldn't be giving up. She looked at Lilly whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

"There must be something we ca-"

Oliver cut Lilly off, his anger building "There's nothing Lilly! I'm not gonna be allowed to see you, I won't be able to sneak out because it will take to long to get to you..and the list goes on and on don't you see!" he yelled.

"Oliver you can't give up! You and Lilly have something so special, please don't give it up." Miley said, she was sick of his attitude and his words were definitely not helping Lilly feel any better, since she was face down in a pillow crying.

"There is nothing else we can do, is there." It wasn't a question, simply a statement made by a guy who's heart and life was falling apart. Miley knew he was trying to convince himself there was nothing else to do, more then convincing her and Lilly.

"Lilly?" Oliver's voice broke as he talked. Lilly sobbed extremely loud into her pillow.

"Lilly please..d-don't cry" Oliver said, his own voice starting to show signs of crying. Lilly wanted to talk to Oliver, and yell at him, but the knot in her throat was preventing her from doing anything else but cry.

"W-Why are you g-giving up on u-us" Lilly's strangled voice managed to say into the phone, before Lilly flung her head back into the pillow to return to sobbing.

"Because, we...we need to end this before anything else happens. If we want to let my mom ever let me see you again..we..we should just give up, dragging this relationship out will just make it harder. It should be like a band aid, the faster we do this the less it will hurt." Oliver said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Lilly sat up and looked into the picture of Oliver that was his contact id on her phone.

"B-but I love you Oliver." Lilly said, her body still wracking with sobs.

"And I-I love you too Lilly...but..it's just for the better, there's nothing we can do to change whats gonna happen, us being back to friends...it..it'll be better for everyone involved in this stupid situation."

"You said forever! You said you'd **never** leave me! You're a liar! A LIAR!" Lilly cried and stared into the phone, hoping Oliver could feel her eyes on him. This couldn't be happening.

"I know but, that was before I was moving wasn't it? We're..it's just...we can't be together anymore Lilly, I'm sorry...._I love you._" And with that Oliver hung up the phone and the dial tone sounded throughout the room.

"OLIVER!" Lilly's shrieked about ten times higher then her normal voice. She grabbed her phone and threw it against the wall, breaking it in the process. "What's wrong with him? Why is he giving up!"

"I can't believe it." Miley said sitting at the end of the bed, as Lilly cried into her pillow, completely shocked. How could Oliver actually be doing this to Lilly, she had no idea.

Miley looked at Lilly and saw her body completely shaking, wracking with heart wrenching sobs. If this was another thing that love did to people, she was not so sure she wanted it anymore.

"I'm gonna make us some hot cocoa, it always helps calm you down" Miley said getting up from the bed and stretching.

Lilly felt Miley give her a hug and head out the door and down the stairs. Lilly felt as if her heart had been torn into a million pieces, in fact she couldn't even feel anymore. Her head was dizzy from crying and her body ached. She didn't know how she could go from being completely and totally in love and then a few hours later be completely heartbroken.

But most of all Lilly couldn't believe that Oliver had seriously given up on them. She no longer had that best boyfriend in the world who was perfect for her. He was moving seven hours away, and she was now a single heartbroken mess and would probably spend the last month of summer in her room, crying.

Oliver Oscar Oken, the boy she loved, had broken her.

* * *

A/N: It was just as hard for me to write as it is for you to read :[. I love Lilly and Oliver together, don't get mad at me but this fight is just necessary. I'll update as soon as I can!

Review, review, review! :D


	9. Irreversible Mistake

A/N: This is another, sad chapter but it is also necessary for the story, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana :'(

* * *

**1 month later.**

**August 13th**

It was a beautiful, warm summer day in Malibu. The ocean waves were crashing down against the shore and the seagull's calls could be heard in the distance. Surfers could be seen getting their early start in the ocean and everyone was in good, summer spirits.

Except Lilly.

Lilly's eyes slowly slid open, the suns rays piercing them, where it hurt to keep them open. She sat up and closed her curtains that her mom must have opened again, all the sun disappearing from the room, the way it had been for the past month, looking as if it was a cloudy day. She walked like a zombie to look at her calendar as she did every day. There it was, one month since..._him._

She couldn't even think of it, every time she did she felt sick. The queasy feeling stay with her until she released anything she could have had left in her stomach into the toilet, not that she had much. What was the point anymore without.._him_. Lilly slid against the wall in the cold bathroom until she hit the floor. The cool tiles felt nice against her burning skin.

She closed her eyes and a tear slowly fell down her cheek, she never bothered to wipe them away, because she always had some kind of hope that.._he_..would. She shook the thought from her mind. The queasy feeling came back and the rest of the contents of her stomach were in the toilet. She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way back to her bed, where she planned to remain for the rest of the summer.

Miley walked from her house and let the sun soak in her skin, she walked pass the beach and let out a sigh. How could a day be so beautiful when there is so much damage in the world. The familiar Truscott house began to be visible in the distance. At a glance it looked like all was well, when really, it wasn't, especially today.

Miley reached for the spare key under the mat and slowly unlocked the door. Lilly's mom was getting ready for work and making coffee in the sun filled kitchen.

"Hi " Miley said softly, as to not break the beauty of the house she was in, the sunlight making it look like a wonderful dream.

"Oh, hello Miley. Lilly's up in her room, I'll be going to work, please t-try to get her to eat something, I'll leave some cereal out for you guys.. I'll see you later" Mrs. Truscott smiled softly and exited the door behind Miley.

After taking another quick look around the house, Miley ascended the stairs slowly, scared to see her best friend, for fear that she had gotten any worse then she already was. She paused in front of the bedroom door, trying to see if she could hear anything, which she couldn't. She slowly turned the knob and when she stepped inside the scene before her she saw made her want to cry.

There was her best friend lying in a ball on her bed, facing away from her. There was no light in her room as usual, although the day was warm and beautiful. She slowly walked over to her, and sat on the bed next to her. She could hear a deep sigh, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Lilly, h-how are you?" Miley said, trying to not let her emotions get the best of her and start crying just at the sight of her friend as she turned over and sat up to look at her. Lilly had gotten dangerously skinny, her eyes were sunken in and surrounded by dark circles, from lack of sleep..or food. Her eyes were also almost always red and puffy. Her face now had a frown indent in it and Miley hadn't seen her smile since.._that day_.

Lilly had also been sick for a while, Miley was scared it wasn't just from depression though as Lilly claimed it was, and that's what she came to talk to Lilly about.

"It was a month ago today" Lilly's broken voice said as she looked back down to the hands that were folded in her lap. Another tear slid down her cheek and Lilly rubbed her face violently, trying to get herself to stop.

"I know Lilly, its been a month since a lot of things..are you still getting sick in the morning?" Miley said concern etched on every feature of her face.

"Yes. It's because of _him_, every time I think about_ him_ I don't feel well, especially in the morning." Lilly swallowed. "I'm not what you think Miley so stop." Miley closed her eyes to control her tears before speaking again.

"Lilly. You can't just say it's because of your thoughts or depression. I brought a test with me." Lilly's eyes widened.

"No. I'm not taking it, because it's_ not_ true." Miley paused and saw how truly scared Lilly looked, she was trying to talk herself out of the idea.

"Lilly how long has it been since you've had your period?"

Another tear flew down Lilly's cheek "One month..and a few weeks." Miley looked down at the bag she had in her hands from the store.

"Why don't we eat some breakfast first, and then we'll check?" Lilly nodded and stood up, almost falling over from her crying headache. When they exited Lilly's room it went from night to day, and the sun soaked house contrasted with Lilly also looked like complete opposites. Miley grabbed the cereal that Lilly's mom had left out and poured Lilly a small bowl, since she knew she wouldn't be able to eat as much as she used to.

They both sat there eating in a painfully quiet silence. Miley watched as Lilly nibbled on her food, and she was as pale as could be. When they were done, they slowly walked back upstairs to the bathroom and Miley gave Lilly the test.

"Look Lilly, no matter what happens, you have my family and your family to lean on, it's all gonna be okay." Lilly slowly nodded and took the test from her hands and wandered into the bathroom, leaving Miley outside.

The ten minutes that passed until Miley heard Lilly scream her name felt like 3 hours. She ran into the bathroom, to see Lilly curled up on the ground with the test in her hand.

She slowly pried it from Lilly's fingers and took a look herself, Lilly was pregnant.

Miley gasped.

"It's not right! It's wrong it can't be right!" Lilly was screaming, her whole face flushed in anger.

"I'm only 16! If I was pregnant I'd have it at 17! I'm only going into my senior year, this is wrong! It's all _his_ fault!" Lilly said shaking as tears flew quickly down her cheeks.

"Oh..my...Lilly we _need _to call Oliver." Miley said reaching for her cell phone in her pocket.

_His_ name pierced Lilly like a bullet to the heart and she gasped and fell to the ground in wracking sobs, cursing her mistakes.

**San Francisco**

**August 13th.**

Oliver woke up to the sound of the city around him. It was weird not being by the quiet beach in Malibu again, he was now in the hustle and bustle of San Francisco. He also couldn't walk out his door and go three houses down to _her_ house anymore. He sighed.

He had tried many times to call Lilly for the past month, she would just ignore his phone calls or answer them and scream at him, and then hang up. He knew very well that he deserved it.

He didn't even understand why he gave up the fight to keep them together., it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time even though he very well knew it wasn't, especially when he heard how Lilly was doing from Miley's weekly updates.

Ah yes, Miley. She was extremely angry with him when he first called her, but he told her how sorry he was and she eventually forgave him, but told him to stop calling Lilly. At first Oliver didn't want to but when Miley told him the state that he had left Lilly in, he figured it was for the best. He'd rather her be with someone else happy, then miserable by herself.

The one thing Oliver still couldn't get over, was the fact that it was truly all _his fault_. He had made a costly mistake, and now he was paying for it. Oliver got up from his bed and walked down the stairs to get himself some of the pancakes he could smell from the kitchen. With his mom working almost all the time, Oliver was glad that he could spend some time with his dad more often. Owen bought his own apartment. Where he got the money for it, Oliver wasn't sure but he was glad that he wasn't going to live with them again.

"Good Morning Oliver" said his dad from the stove "I made some pancakes since your mom left out the mix."

Oliver smiled "Thanks dad" they both took several pancakes and settled down into the chairs at the kitchen table opposite each other. Oliver studied his dad sitting across from him reading the newspaper. He was a very modest guy, who had short brown hair, like the rest of the Oken family and he also had Oliver's brown eyes. He was a lawyer and a very ambitious guy. He was glad he was like his dad, he looked up to him a lot.

"So, hows Miley and Lilly doing?" his dad said glancing up at Oliver and then back down into the comics section of the paper. Even hearing Lilly's name made his heart throb in pain. "Umm well Miley is doing pretty good, I think she's going out with that guy Jake Ryan again. And well..Lilly.. s-she's not doing too well." Oliver said looked back down into his pancakes and shoving a large piece into his mouth.

Oliver's dad looked up at him looking concerned. "What's wrong?" he said, now putting down his paper and giving Oliver his full attention.

"Well, she hates me first off. Miley said that she looks horrible and hasn't been sleeping or eating well, a-and..shes just depressed, I don't know. Miley also said that she's been sick." Oliver looked at the wall above his fathers head, trying to avoid eye contact and also trying to avoid his threatening tears. He had no idea how difficult life would be without _his_ Lilly. Every time he remembered she wasn't his anymore he felt a piece of his heart fall off.

"I see.... Look Oliver, what your mom did to you two wasn't right, I wish I was there to stop it, I wish she would understand that you guys are old enough to make your own choices and that promises you make in 5th grade don't always last until the summer before your senior year."

Oliver frowned "Yeah I know."

The phone ringing interrupted their conversation and his dad got up to go get it. "Hello? Yes he's here..Miley is everything okay? Alright I'll put him on." he handed the phone over to Oliver mouthing your in trouble, laughing and walking off.

Oliver slowly put the phone against his ear and spoke "Hello?" he heard Lilly's sobbing in the background just like he had a month ago today.

"Oliver! You need to come back to Malibu right now!" Miley screamed into the phone seeming panicked.

"Miley, I can't just drive 7 hours right now." Oliver said putting his hand through his hair trying to calm himself down.

"O-Oliver..please come b-back home." Lilly spoke into the phone sounding much weaker then he had ever heard her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard Lilly's pleading voice come through the phone that minute.

"Oliver it's Miley again, you really need to come here." He stood up from the kitchen table and started pacing around.

"What's wrong?! Why is Lilly crying!? Why do I have to go there so urgently?" Oliver said rubbing his temples.

Miley took a deep breath and mumbled something to Lilly quickly before speaking into the phone again.

"Oliver...Lilly..she's..she's..._pregnant._"

That word was all it took for black to take over Oliver's vision and his body to sink to the ground.

* * *

A/N: That was a pretty sad chapter but I promise you, the happiness is back on it's way!

Reviews would be lovely! :D


	10. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

A/N: This chapter was definitely difficult to write because it contains so many emotions, but I think you will all really like it.... ;D.

* * *

"Oliver?...Oliver?" Oliver slowly opened his eyes and the outline of his Dad leaning over him un-fogged.

"There we are, you were out for a good ten minutes." His dad chuckled and lent his hand down for Oliver to grab. Oliver groaned as his father helped him up from the kitchen floor. Reality suddenly came crashing down on Oliver causing him to fall forward into his dad.

"Oliver are you alright? Sick at all?" He said keeping his hands on Oliver's shoulders to steady him.

"We need to get to Malibu Dad, now." Oliver's dad let out a quick laugh, thinking he was joking before he realized it was a serious question and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do we need to go back now?" Oliver glanced at his feet, unwilling to look his dad in the eye. "How about this weekend? I mean right now it's Monday and I have work to-"

Oliver's faced ignited in anger at the sound of the word work. "We have to go now! Lilly's pregnant Dad, and it's all my fault! I..I need to see her...and help her Dad please.." His Dad's eyes shot open and he took a few steps back from his son, looking him over.

"Y-you got her pregnant...?" Oliver wiped a frustrated tear from his eye.

"Yeah..I'm sorry Dad...I-I'm sorry.." Oliver hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears trapped underneath his eyelids, expecting a horrible punishment from his father. When he didn't hear his dad saying anything, he looked up to see his dad have a faint smile on his face, with his car keys in his hands.

"Oliver...lets go to Malibu."

* * *

As Miley hung up the phone she saw Lilly still sobbing and clutching her stomach on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, Lilly everything's gonna be okay." Miley said slowly approaching Lilly.

"No it won't. He's gonna leave me alone with the baby and abandon us." Lilly said sitting up and leaning against the wall and sniffling.

Miley sighed and sat next to her, folding her hands on her lap.

"Lilly, Oliver might be a lot of things, but he doesn't abandon things he cares about." Miley instantly regretted her word choice as Lilly shot up from the bathroom floor and stood over Miley furiously.

"Then what did he do one month ago, Miley?!" Lilly spat with more venom then Miley had ever heard from her before. "I..I don't need him anyway, I can do this by myself just like my mom did." she said folding her arms across her chest and looking down at the off white tiles.

Miley stood up to look Lilly in her bloodshot eyes. "Lilly...your mom wasn't still in high school. Are you sure you wanna have the baby? There's adoption, abor-"

"What get an abortion?! Never. And I'm not going to give my baby to someone else, this baby is all I have to care about right now."

Lilly walked out of the bathroom and sat in the living room, turning on the TV. "Oh Miley, if Oliver comes, you can tell him that I'm perfectly fine and he doesn't need to come, nor do I want him to." she said flicking through the channels casually.

Miley sat beside her and furrowed her brow, she knew that Lilly was putting up a front. "A-Alright Lilly.." she said, sinking into the couch to join her friend in her blissful oblivion for the time being.

* * *

Oliver and his dad had been driving in the car for 5 and a half hours, Oliver had his legs drawn into his chest as his chin was resting on his knees, watching his dad, wondering why he had not said anything yet. Oliver decided to break the long awkward silence by clearing his throat and asking his dad what he'd been thinking this whole time.

"Dad, why are you doing this for me? I thought that you would be mad at me." Oliver said, glancing at the window before turning his attention back to his dad. He sighed and glanced at Oliver, before looking back at the road.

His son definitely looked scared and nervous, as if he was sick or was going to faint again. He had never seen Oliver in such a state before. There was one thing though, that Trevor Oken was more scared of then he was for his son, his wife's wrath. He loved her of course, but he knew that Nancy was going to be completely enraged with Oliver when she found out, which is exactly why he decided to take Oliver to Malibu so quickly, to get him as far away from her as possible for the time being. He also wanted Oliver to be the one to tell her, not him.

"Oliver.. I'm doing this because you're my son and I love you. I understand that you and Lilly are in love, I don't necessarily think that this is a mistake..just bad timing...although I must admit I am a bit disappointed in you two." Oliver looked up at his dad and smiled, he was glad that he had him and a time like this.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too, and thanks for helping me at a time like this, I really need you right now."

The GPS interrupted saying 'approximately 1 hour left until destination reached'.

Oliver gave an involuntary shiver and turned white again.

"Look Oliver, you know that I'm here for you and Lilly through this whole thing, but I'm not going to tell Heather or your mom for you, that's something you both need to do. And for God's sake, calm down Oliver, you know Lilly hasn't forgotten about you or stopped loving you."

Some of the tension that was on Oliver's shoulders released, yet there was still a lot there. He knew that telling his and Lilly's mom was not going to be easy, even though he was pretty positive Lilly's mom would take it a lot better then his own.

Oliver, who was now officially tired of thinking decided to give sleep a try and leaned his head against the car door and dozed off.

~*~

Oliver walked up the stone path that led to Lilly's house, he was tired from the long car drive and was so ready to get Lilly back.

He knocked on the door to Lilly's house. She opened the door and when she saw who it was a smile appeared across her face, and she let him in.

"Oh Ollie, I missed you so much!" she said jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him.

"I missed you too Lilly! I love you."

Lilly kissed Oliver passionately. Once they were both out of breath Lilly beamed at him.

"I love you too Oliver, Oliver, Oliver"

~*~

"Oliver!" his eyes shot open and he removed his face from the car door, wiping drool away from his chin.

"Look Oliver, I'm really glad that you love Lilly and all, but please tell her not me." his dad laughed as Oliver got out of the car with a bright pink blush on his face.

"Alright son, I'm gonna go to my sisters house, which is only fifteen minutes away, so call me if you need me!" Oliver nodded and watched his dad get in the car, and drive away.

He stared at the vacant street for a few minutes before turning towards Lilly's house. The familiarity of the house was calming as he took a few steps towards the door. When he saw a certain window a wave of depression ran over him as he saw that Lilly's curtains were drawn, which she only did when she was upset.

He remembered the time when her parents got divorced, Matt stood her up, or Lucas cheated on her, those were times her curtains were drawn. He felt saddened that he had now been added to the list of reasons she would close her curtains and get rid of the outside light and she sulked alone in the dark.

Oliver slowly walked his way up the path to Lilly's house, hovering his hand in front of the door bell, hesitantly, he knew this would be absolutely nothing like his dream. This was real life, and Lilly might not forgive him right away, in fact she may never forgive him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly pressed his fingers against the door bell and heard the unfamiliar sound ring throughout the house, he was so used to just walking in and not needing to ring the door bell. With no one coming to the door for a few seconds, fear shot through Oliver's body and he took a few steps back, getting ready to run away. Miley then flung open the door and when she looked at Oliver her mouth dropped.

"Oliver! You're finally here!" Miley smiled flinging her arms around him tightly for a few minutes then backing up and looking at him skeptically.

"I honestly can't believe you really came back so soon.." she said folding her arms over her chest. Oliver sighed and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Well I've made enough mistakes hurting Lilly, I need her back now, for good."

It was Miley's turn to sigh sadly. "Oliver, I know that you're telling the truth, but Lilly might not believe you right away, she's really torn up right now."

"I know Miley, but I'll do anything for her to forgive me, anything I promise, she means the world to me..you know that."

Miley nodded and led Oliver into the house, everything looked normal to him.

"Where is she?" he said hesitantly, as if not really wanting to know the answer.

"She went in her room a few minutes ago when I told her you texted me saying you were almost here.."

"Alright I'll go get her, you wouldn't mind.."

Miley interrupted faintly smiling at him "what staying down here? Of course I'm staying down here, although it will be funny when Lilly beats you up, I'll come up in ten minutes if you aren't down in time" she said smirking and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Second door on your left... if you remember.." Oliver laughed and let Miley push him to the foot of the stairs.

"Of course I remember Miley, I'd never forget." He walked up the stairs and paused in front of her door, before slowly pushing it open. When he saw Lilly sitting in her dark room, hand placed lightly over her stomach, his heart broke. He couldn't imagine that he had been the one who caused this, he was supposed to be the one to protect her, not let her down.

He slowly inched into her room and paused beside her bed, she turned her head delicately and took a good look at him before slowly standing up and standing right in front of him. If Oliver had leaned a few inches closer, they could be kissing, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Her emotions suddenly changed from sad, to anger as her face ignited and she kneed him in the crotch, he let out a yelp and sank to the floor. She didn't give him time to get up, as she pushed him on his back, straddled him, and started aiming punches at his face.

He threw his arms over his face "Lilly! Lilly stop! I'm sorry!"

After a few more swings, Lilly slowly stopped her attacks and looked down at him and met his eyes. Her angry facade was broken as a few tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"Why did you go Oliver, why did you leave me?" She asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"I-I don't know Lilly, but I was stupid, I realized how much I need you while I was gone, and I missed you and...I-I love you so much Lilly, I swear I will never leave you again." Lilly looked at him, thinking over if she should accept his apology or not.

Slowly, a small smile began to form of her face, letting Oliver know he was forgiven. Lilly leaned down and pressed her lips against his, both of them feeling the electric spark ignite yet again as soon as their lips touched. It was a kiss filled with the words she couldn't say to accept his apology. She pulled away and she smiled down and him and he gladly returned it.

Oliver then quickly smirked and wagged his eyebrows at Lilly.

"What is it Oliver?" she said knitting her brows together in confusion.

"Oh nothing, just imagining how much more enjoyable this position would be with a lot less clothing and Miley not eavesdropping."

"Oliver!" Lilly laughed, hitting him in the arm and getting off him, while Miley walked in looking disgusted.

"I never wanna hear that....again." Miley took a seat at the foot of Lilly's bed while Oliver and Lilly sat side by side by the headboard.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Lilly and Oliver holding hands, desperately missing the feel of each other but holding together for Miley's sake. "So..we still need to decide what you guys are gonna do with the baby." Miley said looking at each of them with a mixture of relief and sadness.

"Well.. I'll tell my mom..tomorrow...she's going on a date tonight, I don't want to spoil her evening." Lilly said leaning her head against Oliver's shoulder as his hand was on her knee, squeezing it gently.

"Well, my dad already knows, and he's okay with it. It's just my mom we need to tell..and I think we can hold that off at least until after we tell your mom, right Lilly?"

"That sounds good to me." Miley decided to ask the question that had been threatening to spill out of her mouth since Oliver had gotten there.

"So you guys are really doing this? You're keeping the baby even though we have one more year of high school left?"

Lilly and Oliver exchanged looks and smiled at each other. "Of course, not keeping it is completely out of the question." Oliver said re-entwining his hand with Lilly's.

"Alright well, I think I'm gonna go home to give you two some alone time" Miley smiled and gave them both hugs before leaving Lilly's room and closing the door behind her.

Lilly and Oliver sat, with Oliver's arms around Lilly, both propped up on her pillows in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Ollie will you sleepover?" Lilly said looking up at Oliver smiling.

"Of course" Oliver smiled and got up from the bed removing his jeans so he was just in boxers and a t-shirt, while Lilly went into her closet and put on one of Oliver's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. When Lilly stood beside the bed, making it comfortable for both of them to sleep, Oliver looked at her.

He looked at the way she looked in his t-shirt and how she could wear it better then anyone else, and how her hair messily tucked behind her ears sometimes fell out of place. When he saw Lilly climb into the bed and hold the covers open for him to get in, he smiled, this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He wanted to go to sleep next to her, and wake up to her beautiful face.

Lilly and Oliver laid side by side under the covers facing each other, looking into each others eyes.

"Oliver, can I tell you something?" Lilly said softly, Oliver could see the moonlight illuminating her face.

"Anything Lil." he said pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm scared." she said, her voice wavering a bit before a tear slid down her cheek.

"I am too Lilly, but we'll get through this." he placed a hand on her stomach "all three of us will get through this."

Lilly leaned into Oliver and placed another kiss to his lips "I love you Oliver, so much."

"I love you too Lilly" Oliver said putting his arms around Lilly's waist and having her lean into his chest.

They fell into a comfortable sleep, the best they'd had in a month.

* * *

A/N: Yay! They are finally back together! I missed writing cute fluff about them. I also wanted to incorporate Oliver's dad in there a little bit, since no stories really focus on the relationship him and his dad have and, I think a father son relationship is really important. There is a lot more drama to come, with parents, and school starting up. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!


	11. Every Little Step I Take

A/N: Ahh! I know it's been forever because I've had finals and I've been busy, but now it's summer and I'm ready to write! :D

* * *

Oliver's eyes shot open, as he woke up in a cold sweat, the light from Lilly's alarm clock causing him to squint. 2:45am the clock read. Oliver sighed and slowly inched out of bed so he wouldn't wake Lilly. He silently walked across the room and opened Lilly's door as quietly as possible, slipping into the hallway to go to the bathroom.

The cold bathroom tiles sent chills through his feet to his entire body causing him to shiver. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face to try and get himself to relax. When he looked into the mirror and saw his appearance, he knew it'd be a while. His hair was soaked and plastered to his face and his t-shirt soaked through. He looked into his own eyes, as if he was trying to see into his future.

"I'm gonna be a _dad._" he said to his reflection with a barely audible voice. "I'm 17 and I'm gonna be a dad in eight months." he repeated with the same tone. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "How am I gonna do this?" His thoughts quickly went to Lilly who was currently peacefully sleeping.

He knew that he couldn't ever leave Lilly alone in this. Even though she puts up a front to most people, she was fragile on the inside, and when people start talking about this when they get to school, he knew it would be too hard for her not to have him right there with her. Hell, it would even be hard for him.

School was not something Oliver wanted to deal with, he was sure his mom was going to be enough stress. He knew people were going to be non-stop talking about them, and when Lilly would start showing, he didn't even want to think about the stares and interrogations they would receive.

He sighed and crawled back into bed putting his arms around Lilly's waist.

She stirred and turned into him looking up at him. "Ollie?" she whispered. He brought his hand up to a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She sighed "Good I thought yesterday was all a dream." He looked right into her crystal blue eyes staring up at him, and he knew he had made the right choice going back to Malibu. San Francisco wasn't home, because the only home he had was anywhere Lilly was.

"We...we can do this Lil." she smiled into his chest, making his heart fill up with joy. "Of course we can Ollie." He looked down at her and smiled. They both fell back into a peaceful sleep, Oliver finally realizing that this was really where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Heather Truscott woke up in a wonderful mood. The guy she went on a date with last night seemed wonderful, he was a doctor, had a son who was 7 and he was a really nice guy. She even let him get to second base on the first date.

When she got home Miley had told her Lilly was feeling much better as she left. Heather knew that making her daughters favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, would help improve her mood even more. As she began to make the pancakes she thought back to all the things Nancy had said to her.

She understood why Nancy didn't like her, they had never been the best of friends, Oliver's dad and her were the parents that got along. The thing she didn't understand was why she was so rude to Lilly, the daughter she never had. Lilly would always come home when she was younger and say how nice "Ollies mommy" was and "why can't you cook like Ollie's mommy?"She shook her head and decided to put all her focus into making these the best pancakes ever.

When the pancakes were done she grabbed the breakfast tray in her hands and started making her way up the stairs. She gently nudged the door open with her back and set the breakfast on Lilly's end-table focusing on keeping the food balanced. As soon as she looked at the bed and saw a dark brown mass of hair she screamed, jolting Oliver awake.

"Oliver! What are you doing here and why are you in my daughters bed?" Oliver quickly jumped out of Lilly's bed as if it was on fire and stood in the corner of the room away from Heather.

"Well...my dad brought me here last night.. and me and Lilly are together again.." Heather crossed her arms and took a small step forward, causing Oliver to shrink into himself even more.

"Where's Lilly?" Heather said just noticing that her daughter was no where to be found since she was keeping her eyes on Oliver so he couldn't escape.

"I'm right here mom.." Lilly said weakly. Heather scanned over her daughter, she noticed she seemed sickly and pale, yet it seemed as if there was more life in her then ever before. A smile slowly formed on Heathers faced and she hugged her daughter, happy that she was back to how she was. She turned quickly to Oliver who was slowly inching out of his corner.

"Oliver.. thank you for coming back for Lilly, I always knew you were just like your father." Oliver smiled and walked to stand beside Lilly, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Oliver we need to tell her." Lilly said looking up at Oliver with concern.

"Alright, Miss. Truscott..umm ...umm.. well you see...Lilly and me..that day..you know" Heather was growing more and more confused with every word that came out of Oliver's mouth.

"Oliver what are you trying to say, and please think slowly" Heather said while smirking at Oliver's quirkiness.

"Well.. you see...Lilly's..she's..well-"

"Mom. I'm one month pregnant." Lilly said, shaking her head at Oliver's nerves.

"Yeah.. that" Oliver said smirking slightly and then turning his attention back to Lilly's mom, his smirk completely disappearing when he remembered how serious this situation really was.

The words her daughter had just spoken echoed through her mind over and over replaying in her head. This couldn't be happening to her daughter.. she swore when she had Lilly that something like this would never happen.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Mom..Dad.. I'm pregnant." Nineteen year old Heather Davis said to her mom, while holding her boyfriend Ryan Truscott's hand as tight as she could, praying for this moment to be over.

"WHAT?" her father yelled, while slowly walking over to her and her boyfriend.

"B-but Heather, I thought you and Ryan weren't seeing each other anymore?" her mom said looking at both of the teenagers quizzically.

"The second I found out that me and Heather we're going to have a baby, I came back and I promise I will never leave her." Ryan said while squeezing her hand even tighter.

"No. Get out of my house." Heather's dad said before connecting his fist against Ryan cheek, almost knocking him down. Tears were streaming down Heather's face "Daddy, please stop!"

"Who are you calling Daddy? I was talking to you too. No daughter of mine will disgrace the Davis name. Get the hell out of my house, BOTH of you!" he said while pushing both teenagers out of the house. Heather could hear her mom crying and begging her dad to stop, but he wouldn't.

"NO! Hanna, I refuse to call her my daughter anymore. You go with her or me." Heather and her mom locked tear-filled eyes, he mother mouthed the words i love you, and the door closed in her face.

That was the last time she spoke to her parents.

That was the night her last name changed from Davis to Truscott.

That was the last day Ryan told her he loved her.

And little did she know that 7 months from that day, he would leave her for his secretary, alone with their daughter.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Tears began to pour from her eyes and she sat down on Lilly's bed with her face in her hands.

"Mom, we're sorry, it was an accident.. I know you told me better.. I'm sorry." Lilly said putting her arms around her mom as she sobbed. Once she calmed down she looked at both Lilly and Oliver, holding hands in front of her, and felt as if she was watching her past over again.

"Oliver, promise me that you won't leave Lilly alone with the baby, and that you will never cheat on her. Please." Oliver looked at Lilly with more love then Heather had even seen from Oliver before. She could tell that Oliver had matured so much since he and Lilly began dating, they both had.

"I don't think I could ever leave Lilly or the baby. I love them both more then my own life." When Oliver spoke he looked directly into Heather's eyes, and with that she knew those words were true.

"Who else knows?" she said getting up and walking downstairs, having Lilly and Oliver following close behind.

"My dad and Miley. That's all." Heather nodded and set three plates up for breakfast at the dining room table.

"So. We're going to have to make an appointment soon. After all I'm not having Dr. Oliver Oken deciding the fate of my first grandchild"Heather said smiling at Lilly.

She would never have anything like what happened to her happen to Lilly or the baby.

She would be there for them every step of the way, and she knew that Oliver would be too.

* * *

Yay! Happy chapters are back :D I hope you guys liked it! I will try to get the other chapter up before friday :]


End file.
